


The King and his Queens

by kingofkings



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-08 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11644344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingofkings/pseuds/kingofkings
Summary: With the help of the Vale, Robb Stark manages to cleanse the north of the Ironborn. With the united forces of the North, Vale, and Riverlands the Lannister/Tyrell alliance is destroyed and a new dynasty takes the Iron Throne. Not three months later the Dragon King and Queen landed in Dorne with the intention of recreating the legendary conquest of their ancestor. The wolf king has put a stop to this invasion and slain the would be Aegon VI but now has a decision to make. Fulfill the dream of his namesake and exterminate house Targaryen once and for all or take the armies of Westeros up north to face the true threat.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I got stuck with another story I write and thought that I'd post this story that I wrote a few months ago. I don't have any plans on finishing the story any time soon but if anyone finds it interesting I might finish the second chapter up and post it. The Idea really just came about because I got into Robb/Dany pairings. 
> 
> I should make it clear that I'm a pretty big Robb fan so the story is going to reflect that.

Chapter 1: The Reluctant Peace

 

_Command tent of Robb Stark, Dornish Marches, 302 A.C._

 

Robb wiped the sweat off his forehead as he tried to control his breathing. He had fought in a dozen battles. He had been cut, bruised, and even struck with an arrow but this was, by far, the most exhausted he had ever felt. Even though his body was relatively unharmed it had been pushed to it limit after his mind had already been drained. He felt as if his spirit was nearly gone as well. He wasn't sure if, after a good week of rest, he would truly find it in himself to pick his swords back up.

“He has the dragon queen on the ropes we should press the attack further and end this” Mace Tyrell said to the rest of the table.

“I'm not sure if that is wise. We took large losses in that battle. The queen retreated with what strength she had back to Dorne. Armies have a bad habit of finding their end in that desert.” Lord Royce said.

“So, you suggest we do nothing,” Lord Tarly countered

“We’ve just scored a victory against the Targaryen army. Let's call up more reserves and march in once we’re at full strength.” Lord Royce responded.

“If this was any other time I would agree with you, my lord, but most of the 7 kingdoms are a spent force. The Vale may be the only region that has real soldiers in reserve. But it not any more than 3,000 of my information is correct. The more time we use to resupply the more time the dragon queen has to lick her wounds.” Willis Tyrell said. “Going in hard right now might catch her army before they have recovered and end this for good”

“I’m I the only one who hasn't forgotten that she still has two dragons?!” Tyrion yelled to the rest of the group.

“She has one dragon left. The other one can hardly fly with the number of arrows we hit it with. The Queen's unsullied basically had to drag it off the battle field. And Robb has already proven he can handle the dragons.” Edmure said arrogantly.

“Are you blind? Just look at his grace!” Tyrion yelled as he held his hand out bringing attention to the king. “Does, His Grace looks to be in any condition repeat the events of this morning. It nearly killed him. We can't expect a similar miracle from His Grace if we have to face dragons again..”                    

Everyone looked at the King to his annoyance and realized what the legendary charge had taken out of him. He continued to sweat profusely and he was having little luck at getting his breathing under control.

“Any attack on the queen needs to come with the acceptance we will lose another 10,000 men killing that dragon,” Tyrion added.

“Then that is a price we must pay. We can't risk letting her stay in Dorne and resume her attack at her leisure.” Mace replied.

“And we can't leave Dorne having lost the rest of our army. This war a been a particularly damaging one. Crops burned, castles destroyed, tens of thousands dead. If we don't have a sizable force when we return, we might not maintain our positions during the coming winter.” Tyrion finished.

“It sounds like your suggesting a peace” Theon interjected.

“Aww Greyjoy, you’re not as dumb as you look,” Tyrion replied.

“What kind of peace could we hope to have with the dragon queen?” Edmure asked skeptically. “I don't think she’s willing to accept just being queen of Dorne.”

“Your right. What does she want?” Tyrion asked the council.

“To be Queen of the Seven Kingdoms?” Lord Royce said not understanding where the Hand was going with this.

“So why don't we give it to her?” Tyrion continued.

“Are you mad? You expect his Grace to give up his Throne?!” Mace yelled.   

Tyrion closes his eyes knowing what he was about to suggest was going to make Lord Tyrell, in particular, furious. “That's not what I'm suggesting. I said we make her Queen”

As soon as the words had left Tyrion’s mouth Mace Tyrell stood up from his chair and began to scream. “How dare you. My daughter is queen and she will remain so!”

“I’m aware of your daughter, My Lord. But Targaryen customs give us a solution to this…inconvenience.”

“You want his Grace to take a second wife,” Willis said in a calm voice.

“Yes!l Tyrion replied” Relieved that the more intelligent Tyrell seemed rather calm about the proposal. “There is a precedent for it. Aegon the conqueror had two wives.”

“This ‘simple solution’ of yours has some problems. For one it could lead to a problem with the succession.” Willis replied.

A large grin grew on Tyron’s face. “That's the best part. The Dragon Queen is barren.”

“Everyone was quiet for a few moments until Edmure finally asked, “How could you possibly know that?”

“I've been in communication with Varys. He councils the Queen. He had been sending me terms of surrender for the last two moons but after this past battle, he knows the queen has no hope of victory. Varys believes he can get Daenerys Targaryen to accept peace if she is made queen.” Tyrion said proudly.

“She’ll want more than just a fancy title. She’ll expect actual authority. We’d effectively have two kings. We might just be buying peace in exchange for war later.” Willis said.

“So what, my daughter is just to be a glorified mistress. Is this what I'm rewarded for my loyalty to the crown!?” Mace yelled.

 _He can't_ _really expect us to buy that? Loyalty to the crown. He’s been through three Baratheons and now a Stark. If the dragon queen was a dragon king, he would have already switched sides._ Though he knew that wasn't the right way to handle this. “Your daughter would be the mother of the future king. Who cares if she has to share power with Daenaryas Targaryen for a generation. A Tyrell will sit the Iron Throne.”

“What do you think of the idea Robb,” Edmure asked.

Robb was quiet for a moment as he was finally able to get his breathing under control. He knew what his answer would be as soon as the hand suggested it. This war was of no real importance in the grand schemes of things. Only a way for him to unite the 7 kingdoms against the true enemy when it comes. And having a dragon on his side would be quite useful in the battle to come. However, knowing this fact wouldn’t help him convince the Tyrell’s of anything. Edmure , Lord Umber, and Theon, where the only three in his council that knew of his true concerns. Whether the other lords would accept what he had to tell them would be something he worried about in the future. “Everyone with the exception of the Tyrells and the Hand out.” He strained himself to say.

“Shouldn’t we at least-

“Out,” Robb said sternly interrupting his uncle. 

“Loras bring his Grace some water,” Willis said to his brother. “Don’t give me that look, just do it” He said after Loras gave a look that suggested the task was beneath him.”

“Ahh, refreshments sound like a good idea. Jamie, can you tell Pod to bring me some wine. What?” Tyrion said as the rest of the group gave him a look of distaste.

Pod and Loras returned a few moments later. Robb quickly downed his water.

“Your Grace are you sure you’re all right?” Mace asked his good-son.

“I’ll be fine. We need to discuss Lord Tyrion’s proposal. I understand why you have problems with this agreement but Lord Tyrion is right. The 7 kingdoms cannot handle any more war…and we will soon need to bring reinforcements to the Wall. I will give you whatever you feel is necessary in order to make this right but I need you to let this peace go through.” Robb said to Mace.

Mace Tyrell was about to respond but luckily his son spoke for him “Your Grace if we should discuss this I feel we should all be completely honest with each other.”

“I think that would be best,” Robb replied.

“I disagree with the Hand’s assessment that we are one horrible loss away from a peasant uprising. In the Riverlands and Westerlands, this might be true. Possibly even in the Stormlands but the other kingdoms are completely fine. The Lannister forces are the most depleted out of all the seven kingdoms. The Hand is merely trying to prevent any further losses in hopes that he can regain the same level of influence that his father had.”

To Robb’s surprise, Tyrion didn’t even bother to deny the charges.

“The Hand needs to accept that era of a Lannister dominated Westeros is over. We have accepted your rule, Your Grace but it will be house Tyrell that has the greatest influence at your court.”

“Yes yes, we all understand that the Tyrells will have the largest influence at court” Tyrion replied dismissively.

“Now I will be the first to say I do not wish for war if peace is an option…but sometimes war is necessary.  The proposal the Hand has given might cause some problem even if the Queen is barren.”

“Fine. Let discuss the terms of the Queenship if she is to accept.” Tyrion replied.

“First I would like to ask His Grace a question. I sat a horse next to you with the other Lord Paramount’s before the battle. I know, as well as anyone, what you did. I like many other learned people believed the stories of wargs and skinchangers were merely that, stories. But my eyes do not lie. I saw you take control of a dragon with your mind and set fire to the queen’s forces. So if it comes to war could you do it once more?” Willis asked.

“And survive?” Robb asked in all seriousness.

“Yes,” Willis replied with a look of worry.

“When I was at the Wall I spoke to a wildling who warned be not to warg into birds even though it is quite easy. He said that men sometimes forget who they are if they spend too much time in them. My brother to my understanding could, with some difficulty, enter into the body of simpleton that we had at Winterfell. It’s like trying to overpower someone with your mind. With the dragon, it felt like both problems existed. When I took over the largest dragon it was like trying to wrestle a bear. I was only able to maintain my hold for about 30 seconds before it pushed me out. It is only thanks to the gods that that was long enough for us to cripple it. I tried again with the other one. The one the king rode. While that one was much weaker and thus easier to take over I believe it was about 20 second until I blacked out. Had he retreated, he might have been surrounded by his army when I brought it down but instead he charged us. It only take a good shot in the right place to bring those creatures down. But to do it a third time. This skill has little to do with the body. I fear even after a week of rest my mind will not be what it was yesterday. I have a special kind of connection with my Direwolf, Greywind. I tried to warg into him an hour ago, and it gave me a terrible headache. If it comes to it, I doubt I could maintain my hold for more than 10 seconds before I'm pushed out-

“That might be-

Robb put his hand up singling to Lord Tyrell that he wasn’t finished talking. “To answer the question, you’re really asking, Yes I believe we would win the battle if it comes to it. We might lose half our army like the hand said but we would win THIS war.”

“There seems to be something you're leaving out,” Willis said.

Robb was quiet for a few seconds as he tried to think of the way to respond. “There is another war coming. One that is far more important than who sits the Iron Throne. The Others have returned.”

“You can’t be serious Your Grace? The Others are just a story.” Mace replied.

“You’ve seen Direwolves, Dragons, and a man take control of a dragon with his mind but the Others are where you draw the line?!” Tyrion shot back.

“The dead rising, Your Grace. Surely the men at the Night’s Watch have been tricked.” Mace replied.

“I understand how this must sound but my brother has seen them with his own eyes. The eldest son of one of your bannermen, Lord Tarly, as told me he’s seen them too.” Robb said.

Mace Tyrell could not find the words to respond. “Fine if that is what awaits us I consent to this peace,” Willis said.

Mace lowered his head is a mix of realization and disappointment. Then he quickly returned to the stubborn and prideful man they all knew. “Fine, I will consent to this peace… but my daughter’s place must be firmly established first.”

A wave of relief washed over Robb.

"Fine, let’s get started then.” Tyrion said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a devastating loss, the last Targaryen must decide on her next course of action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I couple people liked the story so I decided to post another chapter. So I actually have the next chapter written and then another chapter that take place quite a bit further in the story. So if I do keep up with this story I'll have to feel in that gap.

Chapter 2: The Last Dragon

_Castle Wyl Dorne 302 A.C._

Daenerys Targaryen just stared at the flames in the hearth. She focused on the flames as she began to see her beloved Drogon burning hundreds of her own loyal soldiers to death.

“Your Grace.” Ser Barristan interrupted.

She was broken out of her trance and turned her attention to her Lord Commander.

“The council is ready.” He replied.

She sat down at the head of the table and looked around at her council. To her right was Prince Doran, Prince Oberyn, Princess Arianne, Prince Quentyn, Obara Sand, Nymeria Sand, Lord Yronwood, Lord Wyls, Lord Uller, Lord Fowler, Lord Santagar, Harry Strickland, and Jon Connington. On her left was Barristan Selmy, Jorha Mormont, Greyworm, Rakharo, an empty chair, Asha Greyjoy, Lord Jordayne, Lady Toland, Lady Blackmont, Lady Allyrion, Lord Qorgyle, and Edric Dayne. At the opposite end of the table was another empty chair where Aegon would have sat. She had felt almost nothing at the news of his passing which only told her what she had thought as soon as she met him. _He was not my blood_. The death her her dragon Rhaegal had affected her far more. But Aegon’s death had hurt the morale of much of the Golden Company. Though, to be honest, the last battle had worsened everyone’s morale.

“We have finished the defenses of the castle and my men have gathered enough food for a year long siege.” Lord Wyls stated.

“The wounded are being cared for as best they can be but the maester tells me that for many of them it is only a matter of time. The burns are far too severe for them to survive.” Doran said.

“What the hell happened out there!? You told us you could control your Dragons!” Jon Connington yelled.

“Watch how you speak to the Queen.” Jorah Mormont screamed as he stood up from his chair.

“I will speak my mind. It was her Dragons that lost us the battle and got His Grace killed.” Connington replied.

“We told Aegon that he was not ready to ride a dragon!” Jorah replied.

“Enough. This is getting us nowhere. I mourn the death of my nephew as much as you but we need to decide what our next course of action will be,” Prince Doran said, bringing silence to the table. Lord Connington did not seem too convinced by the legitimacy of Prince Doran’s emotions but he did sit back down.

“Have our scouts reported any movement by the Young Wolf’s army?” Prince Oberyn asked. 

“No. His army has not moved into Dorne yet.” Jorah replied.

“Surely he knows that his army would melt away if he tried to fight us here.” Obara Sand boasted.

“More likely he’s trying to call up new levies and attack us once he has adequate supplies and troops.” Lady Blackmont countered.

“I told you all that we didn’t take him seriously enough. The Young Wolf had bested generals with more experienced than any man here. We put too much value in the dragons on our side and hoped he would be just like the last King in the North. Now, look where that got us.” Lord Qorgyle said which led to every other member of the council to start bickering. As they yelled at each other Varys entered the council chamber and took his seat.

“Your late Lord Varys,” Daenerys said annoyed.

“My apologies, Your Grace. I was looking over some letters that by little birds had sent me. I wanted to be fully informed for the council meeting.”

Daenerys moved her attention back to the other council members that continued to bicker. “Mayhaps we should consider peace terms with the North.” Edric Dayne said bringing the room to silence again.

“I told you all he was too close to the Starks. He should never have been allowed at this meeting.” Nymeria Sand said breaking the silence.

“I don’t appreciate having my loyalty questioned,” Edric replied. “But we all need to be realistic. That battle took nearly half our forces. I will not send more of my smallfolk to die if we do not have reasonable goals set forth.”

“He raises a legitimate point. Peace may be the only option left.” Lady Toland added.

“Agreed.” Said Harry Strickland, Lord Wyl, Lord Qorgyle, and Lord Uller.

“Peace is great but at what cost. The Queen didn’t come all the way over here just to rule in Dorne. And we can’t really hope for the Young Wolf to be partially generous after a victory like he just had.” Princess Arianne replied.

“He was victorious that is true. But the Northern lords have been fighting among themselves for over 4 years now. Their crops have been burned and their soldier must be tired of being away from home. Surely the Young Wolf needs to return home to bring order back to the North and Riverlands or to return to King’s Landing and cement his control. All the Baratheon’s are dead. If we offer him peace we could demand the Stormlands be added to the Queen’s domain.” Lord Yronwood replied.

The lords and ladies began talking among themselves.

“The Iron Throne is mine by right. I will not settle for mere crumbs.” The queen said ending all the discussion.

“Your Grace, if we were just dealing with Robb Stark a peace might have been possible that granted you the Iron Throne but with his Tyrell marriage, he no longer has the ability to forgo the Iron Throne. The Tyrells will demand that he take it. Only through defeating him can the Iron Throne be yours.” Prince Oberyn said.

“If being Queen of all 7 Kingdoms is your objective there may be another solution that the King might accept.”

“And what is this solution,” The Queen asked skeptically.

“Mayhaps it might be best to discuss it with you in private first. It is of a rather personal nature.” Varys replied.

“If it involves the Queen we all have a right to know.” Jon Connington yelled.

The Queen clenched her jaw at Connington’s outburst. “Agreed. Whatever this solution is the council has a right to hear of it, My Lord.”

For once Lord Varys looked uncomfortable. “Like Lord Dayne said the North and its people are tired. Even the Lords wish to return home. While I believe that the Young Wolf has the resolve necessary to finish this war he does not truly want to and my little birds tell me that he has matters at the Wall that he needs to deal with.”

“That’s all well and good my lord but what is this solution you spoke of.” Princess Arianne interrupted.

“We might convince Robb Stark to accept you as Queen…through a marriage alliance.” He said, bringing a confused look to half the council.

“But Robb Stark is already married to Margaery Tyrell. If he put her aside he’d have a rebellion on his hands.”

“And Robb Stark is far too honorable to put his marriage aside like that.”

“He doesn’t need to put the marriage aside. He would merely take a new wife. There is a precedent for it. Aegon the Conqueror had two wives.” Varys replied.

“Even IF we could convince Robb Stark to take a second wife, up North they don’t value women the same way they do in Dorne. The Queen would be reduced to Robb Stark’s servant.” Arianne complained.

“Our peace would be contingent on the Queen becoming a co-ruler.”

“That’s nonsense. A system like that has never been tried before. And more importantly, there is no way the Young Wolf would accept that.” Lord Yronwood said.

“I’m quite sure he will. I’ve been in contact with the King’s Hand. He seemed quite sure that the king would be open to such a deal.” Varys replied.

“You did what?” Jorah shouted.

“Your Grace, he’s been in communication with the enemy. Have him arrested.” Arianne cried.

Varys said nothing as the members of the council began to argue over his suggestion.

“You would have me marry the son of one of the usurper’s dogs?! The son of the man responsible for the death of most of my family!” The Queen said with venom oozing from her words.

“Your Grace, while I understand your reluctance to this peace it is not fair to characterize Lord Eddard in such a way. He had legitimate grievances against your father.” Ser Barristan replied.

She had heard Ser Barristan’s excuses of Lord Stark a dozen times and was ready to ignore them again. The thought of being married to the son of the man that had been responsible her family’s death and her and her brother's lot in life disgusted her. But one man changed her mind.

“I think you should consider it. Lord Stark was an honorable man. While I did not mourn his death I knew he was not the same as the other lords that brought the death of my beloved sister. Your father was just as responsible for what happened to my sister and your family as Eddard Stark was. Your father killed his father and brother. There was nothing else he could do but call his banners.” Prince Doran said as he placed a hand on Daenerys.

“What do you thing, Ser Barristan. Should I give up what is rightfully mine, what my ancestors fought so hard to achieve, and marry this pretender?”

Ser Barristan took a few moments to come up with his answer. He sighed deeply before speaking. “It is true that you have the legitimate claim. I doubt even Robb Stark would dispute that….but after what your father did it is not possible for Robb Stark to bow to you. If you wish to continue this war than I will fight until my dying breath but after seeing what he is capable off I don’t think victory is possible. Had I slew him when our swords crossed this war might have gone our way but I failed you in that.”

Daenerys did not what to hear that from him. She wanted to hear him say they should fight on but the look of shame in his eyes told her that he spoke only the truth as much as it hurt him to say.

“And what say you, my lords and ladies?” She asked angrily

As she dreaded all of the Dornish members of the council supported the peace save for the sand snakes, princess Arianne, and Prince Quentyn. The last she guests for some futile hope they could be married. Both Jon Connington and Harry Strickland supported the peace on the proviso lands be granted to them and members of the Golden Company. When it came to her advisers all but Greyworm and Rkharo supported peace. Rkharo didn’t believe in ‘peace treaties’ and Greyworm said he would do as she commanded. Even Jorah, who she knew could not be happy with the thought of her marrying for the third time agreed that this peace was the wisest decision

“Fine then. If this is your counsel to me let us discuss our demands then.” She relented.

The council quickly turned into a war between agendas. Every person trying to make sure their demands made it into the peace.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The two monarchs meet to discuss the terms of the treaty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there was a little pit of editing with the 1 chapter. When I originally wrote the chapter Robb killed Drogon but when decided to publish the story I though it would have made it even harder to believe that Dany would except the peace. So I changed it to Rhaegal but I left some inconsistency in the chapter. I think I fixed them now. I haven't completely though out what happened in the battle but the rough idea I have for it was that Robb took control of Drogon, set part of the Targaryen army on fire than Drogon gets brought down by hundreds of arrows. Aegon on atop of Rhaegal attacks Robb and the same thing happens except both him and Rhaegal end up getting slain.

**Chapter 3: The Wolf King and the Dragon Queen**

_Dornish Marches Neutral ground Robb Stark’s Tent 302 A.C._

 

Robb struggled to sit upright in his chair. He was burning up in his armor.  Cold rags had been placed on his forehead earlier to cool him down and mask his true weakness in front of the Dragon Queen. He sat in his chair slowly drinking water. Tyrion and Willis sat on his right and left respectively. Only three guards were in the tent with them. Loras Tyrell, Balon Swan, and Smalljon Umber. It was decided that bringing the Kingslayer along would have only hurt the chances of sealing the peace with the Dragon Queen.

Daenerys entered the tent followed by Doran Martell who’s rolling chair was pushed in by lord Varys. Behind them followed Barristan Selmy, Obara Sand, and Jorha Mormont. 

“Welcome. Lord Varys, Prince Doran. Your Grace is an honor to finally meet you.” Willis said as he stood up and bowed.

“As agreed two guards will be permitted during the meeting. If you could leave one of your guards out with Ser Balon.” Tyrion added with a bow.

“Is the Young Wolf too proud to stand before an equal?!” Jorah said annoyed.

Robb gave to man a cold stare at his complaint.

“Our apologies, Your Grace. His Grace took a wound to the leg in battle and has a difficult time standing.” Willis said with a large amount of humility.

The Dragon Queen gave a look of annoyance but said nothing. “Obara if you would wait outside.” She said as she sat down. She looked at the man sitting across from her and found herself underwhelmed. He sat in his chair rather straight, demonstrating his confidence but besides his deep blue eyes and reddish brown hair, Daenerys didn’t find anything particularly outstanding with the man. In fact, he looked rather tired. _This is the man who slew Rhegal?_ The thought annoyed her and she tried to push it to the back of her mind.

“I believe we have terms that need to be discussed,” Tyrion said.

“You are correct. The most pressing matter that should be determined is how this duel monarchy will work. How should a disagreement between the king and queen be decided?” Doren asked.

“Yes, we’ve been working on that. We were thinking that in the case an of a disagreement we would have the small council break the division.” Tyrion replied.

“That seems like a logical solution but of course we would need to select new members for the small council then,” Doren replied.

“Of course, we have been working in the best way to establish a system that would satisfy both parties. We were thinking 9 members. A hand, masters of coin, ships, laws, whispers, the Lord Commander of the Kings Guard, Lord Commander of the City Watch, Grand Maester and…” Tyrion paused as he said the next part. “The current queen would be the 9th member. The nine members would each have one vote and would break all disputes between the king and queen.” Tyrion could see that Prince Doren was about to voice a complaint but Willis spoke before he could talk. “His Grace wishes to name the Hand and master of the coin. The Citadel will name the new maester and the current queen, my sister, will take up the last spot. So, the Queen will be able to choose the other 5 members.”

The members of the queen’s party looked on in silence. Each of them tried to figure the motives of the king’s party.

“Knowing that the Citadel will elect a Tyrell to the title of Grand Master it still seems like an incredibly generous offer. It seems almost too generous. If power should be determined by a partnership between the king or queen and a simple majority of the small council, why then would you allow the Queen to name the majority of the members of the small council?” Prince Doran questioned.

“His Grace felt it the only way to ensure that this peace goes through,” Tyrion replied.

“Come now,” The Queen interrupted. “You can’t expect me to believe His Grace, to be that generous. There must be some less utilitarian reason behind this action?”

Tyrion and Willis looked toward the king for permission to speak candidly. A simple nod from the king gave them the go ahead they needed. “If we are to speak honestly my… relationship with Lord Varys assures me that he would be impartial with his vote in the future. This compelled with the belief that you would reinstate Ser Barristan to his position as Lord Commander was enough to convince us to give you the majority.” Willis replied.

Prince Doran and Lord Varys each whispered into the queen’s ear. “Fine these terms are acceptable.” She finally said.

“Great. It looks like we have a peace then. I’ll begin writing up-

“There are several other appointments that need to be decided first.” The Queen interrupted.

The Queen’s party listed numerous appointments that needed to be made first, in order to the peace to go through. Several appointments to the king’s scales, the king’s counter, and keeper of the keys. They asked for half a hundred sections of land and a lordship to Harry Strickland, the reinstatement of Jon Cannington’s lordship of Griffon’s Roast, and 500 hides of land and 50 holdfasts to be split between the members of the golden company, the control of Dragonstone exclusively to the queen.” To everyone’s surprise, the King accepted all the requested without complaint even against the advice of his Hand. His first opposition to the queen’s demands came when the Martell’s tried to place Myrcella as the lady of Storm’s End.”

“No!” Robb said, speaking his first words throughout the negotiation.

Doran frowned at the king’s refusal. “In Dorne, we do not place women behind men in the line of succession. Myrcella is Tommen’s ELDER sister. If we should a have a ruling queen why should we be beholden to the primitive laws of the old way.”

“More importantly,” Varys began to add. “His Grace has blood or marriage relations with 5 of the 7 great houses. You can understand why it necessary for the queen to establish an ally as the head of another one of the seven kingdoms.”

“It is not a matter of her gender nor is it a matter of power. It is a matter of rights. Myrcella has no claim to Storm’s End or the Stormlands.” Robb replied coldly.

“She is Robert Baratheon’s eldest living child.” Prince Doran replied angrily.

“She is no such thing. Myrcella is a bastard born of incest same as her brothers. She has no right to the Stormlands.” Robb replied.

“Those are baseless allegations.” Doran countered.

“Should I bring out her father then. He will confirm what I have said.” Robb replied giving Prince Doran a cold stare.

“Then who do you propose to rule the Stormlands?” Varys asked in his usual silky voice.

“Stannis’ daughter Shireen yet lives. She has relinquished her claim to the Iron Throne and only wants the ancestral seat of House Baratheon.  If the Queen wishes to have an ally ruling another kingdom we could find a Dornish marriage for Shireen.” Willis added.

The queen’s party spoke among themselves and finally agreed.

“Finally, we would like the body of my nephew returned to us, so that he might be buried in Dorne.” Doren stated.

“Off course,” Willis replied.

“And his sword. The ancestral sword of house Targaryen should returned to its rightful owner.” Daenerys added callously.

“Agreed.”

“Then it looks like we have an agreement. There is one demand the king has.” Tyrion said politely.

“Demand?!” Daenerys said in annoyance.

Tyrion turned to the king to speak. “I wish to use the dragons that remain to you up North.”

The queen clenched her fists together on the table. _He kills one of my children and now has the audacity to ask to use my other children for his needs._

If I may ask, Your Grace, what are these needs up north that out so great you need more forces than you already have and dragons to deal with them?” Prince Doren asked.

“His Grace has received some troubling reports from the Wall. It's is believed that a king beyond the wall has gathered nearly two hundred thousand wildlings together and plans on invading the 7 kingdoms.” Tyrion lied.

“It was my understanding that his Grace already defeated this king beyond the wall.” Prince Doran questioned.

“Yes well, it seems like a new king has taken his place,” Tyrion replied.

“So, this need for troops at the wall has nothing to do with the reports my little birds have brought me, about the dead coming back to life?” Varys said with a knowing look.

Everyone in the king’s party failed to hide their surprise at Lord Varys statement.

“Why so surprised my Lord Hand? I was with you in the small council chamber when we first received the news from Lord Commander Mormont. You told all of us there that Mormont does not lie. So, when I start hearing that dozens of lords received requests for aid I could only assume it had to do with the earlier news.” Varys stated.

Tyrion was the first to respond. “I apologize for the…deception but we feared that you might find our reasoning hard to believe if we told you the truth.”

“You thought correctly. This is lunacy. To ask us to send our army to the Wall to fight…the dead. Surely you not entertaining the idea of going along with this plan Lord Varys?” Prince Doran cried.

“I did not ask you to send your army to the Wall. All that I require is the dragons. As long as your army remains in Dorne I don’t care what you do with it.” Robb replied.

“You expect us to disperse our army while yours remains intact. You could simply disregard this truce when it becomes inconvenient to you. To ensure the queen's position at court we will need to have a portion of our army stationed in the Crownlands.” Doran replied

“If I was willing to allow your army into the Crownlands while I head up north this treaty would be unnecessary. Make no mistake. I do not fear losing to your army in battle. My singular goal in this treaty is to ensure to my bannermen that their lands will not be destroyed and their people slaughtered while they send their forces north.”

“Those dragons are my children they can’t just be given away to a stranger to use, and even if they could I wouldn’t give them to the likes of you Stark!” Daenerys yelled as she stood up from her chair. Varys and Tyrion both gave a look of dread at the Queen's outburst while Prince Doran hardened his expression at the king.

“In what means the dragons are escorted to the Wall is irrelevant, but I need them at the Wall. Not only to fight what lies beyond the Wall but to ensure they cannot be used against my allies in the south. This part of the treaty is not up for negotiation. I will have dragons with me at the Wall or our two armies will fight, thousands will die, and I will take my chances that I can defeat the Others without the dragons.” Robb said to the Queen in an icy tone.

The Queen looked into the steel blue eyes of the king and saw no hint of a lie. As she stared him down a feeling of overwhelming cold came over her. She stayed focused on the king’s gaze and began to see other things besides coldness. She saw determination and hatred which came as no surprise but beyond that, she saw exhaustion. The look of a man who had had enough fighting for one lifetime and further still she saw the one thing that changed her mind. She saw fear in the king’s eyes.

“Fine. I will have my children fight in this war against the died. But I will be the one to command them and none among your army will lay a hand on them.” The Queen said with and edge to her voice.

“Fine,” Robb said dismissively.

“Your Grace, if you were to go north you must take your army with you. It wouldn’t be safe to travel with an enemy’s army alone.” Ser Jorah shouted from the side of the tent.

“I agree with him, Your Grace.” Ser Barristan said in a much calmer voice.

“It’s not an enemy’s army. The king and the queen are to be married soon. It’s basically her own army.” Tyrion replied.

“Be that as it may, until we feel secure in that claim, the queen should be surrounded by an army whose loyalty to her is unquestioned.” Lord Varys stated.

“Fine have your army escort you,” Robb said, believing that to be the end of it.

“Mayhaps a show of good faith could be given to ensure us that our queen nor our army will be walking into a trap.” Prince Doran stated.

“What kind of show did you have in mind for us to display our good faith,” Tyrion asked with a suspicious tone.

“Since our queen will be with the army why not leave Queen Margaery here in Dorne.” The Prince said.

“Absolutely out of the question!” Willis yelled as he smashed his fist on the table. Everyone, save for the king, was startled by the sudden outburst by the normally calm man.

“The queen will stay in the capital to rule,” Robb replied.

“Well, we must have someone among the king’s family for assurances.” The Prince replied.

“I have a child. A daughter of 1 year. Will she be sufficient?” Robb responded emotionlessly. 

“What?” Tyrion and Willis both said in unison. Even Varys and the queen were taken aback.

“That will be acceptable to me.” Prince Doran replied.

 _He just gave up his daughter as if she meant nothing to him. This Young Wolf is truly a soulless man._ The queen thought _. I was forced to marry Drogo and even though he was a brutal man I came to love him. I married Hizdahr to bring peace to the realm but he betrayed me. From how men speak of the Young Wolf’s honor I doubt he will go back on his word but I know there will never be love between us or even trust. We hate each other and that is not like to change._

“There is one last thing we should decide,” Varys said. The king gave him a cold look. “When were you planning on having the wedding?”

“Some time after the threat up north is dealt with,” Tyrion replied.

“His Grace, as a poor history keeping betrothals.” Prince Doran replied quite sharply.

“If you prefer the wedding could take place tonight,” Robb said letting his annoyance get the better of him.

As someone with more political sense would have guessed the Prince of Dorne took offense to the comment. “Just like that. Have a royal wedding with a days’ worth of planning? With none of the nobility of the realm to witness it?”

“That seemed a reasonable solution if my word wasn’t good enough for you,” Robb said with an edge.

“While we appreciate your flexibility in the matter, a royal wedding is something that should be witnessed by all the realm,” Varys said in a desperate attempt to gain control of the situation.

“Agreed. Plus, we still need to get a special dispensation from the High Septon, allowing His Grace to take a second wife.” Willis added.

“I’m told the new High Septon is not the same weak-willed pawn like his predecessors. He will not allow this exception just because you ask it. It may be necessary to remove him from his position and place someone more applicable to our needs.” Doran stated.

“No,” Robb said rather forcefully. Prince Doran and Lord Varys seemed quite surprised by the king’s strong opposition.

“The High Septon, while incredibly devote, is not unreasonable. He is more concerned with the good of the smallfolk rather than the adherence of formality among nobles.” Tyrion added.

“Then the question remains. When will the wedding take place?”

“Surely the gravity of the situation justifies accelerating the process,” Robb argued.

“Maybe for the North is does but the Wall is far away Dorne. If you expect our aid in this than all the normal formalities will take place. Dorne’s position in your reign will be guaranteed.” Doran said defiantly.

At that moment an intense rage built up inside the king towards the Prince of Dorne. Robb clenched his jaw as his anger threatened to consume him. _We are talking about the fate of every man women and child of Westeros and he is concerned with Dorne’s place in my reign_.

“What about a month?” Tyrion interjected. “This seems like an appropriate amount of time to accomplish all that is necessary.” He turned to Robb.” It will give us enough time to adequately equip our army for the terrain of the north.” He then turned to face Prince Doran. “And it gives the nobles enough time to gather for the royal wedding.”

“That would be acceptable.” Doran relented.

“Great. In one month, we will meet again in King’s Landing for the wedding than we will depart for the wall.” Tyrion said relieved.

“The capital is controlled by your forces. A neutral location would be more appropriate.” Prince Doran countered.

At that moment Tyrion could have sworn he heard the king grinding his teeth. Had it not been for the queen suggestion Prince Doran might have had the audacity to suggest the wedding take place at Sunspear.  

“The wedding will take place at Dragonstone.” The queen said with the utmost confidence.

Finally, both sides seemed content. The queen stood up first and began to exit the tent. Soon the rest of her party followed.

When it was clear that the queen and her councilors were out of earshot Tyrion tried to lighten the mood. “I suppose it could have gone worst. You should think of yourself quite lucky, Your Grace. Most men would kill to have a wife as beautiful as that. You’ll have two.” As he made the joke he realized the state of the king. The mask of ice and the rock like fortitude the king had displayed during the meeting had crumbled away. What remained was a man who could barely remain up right in his chair.

“We should get you to a maester, Your Grace,” Willis said.

The king attempted to stand up on his own but fell over as soon as he got out of his chair. Robb’s guards moved quickly to assist the king.

“I do hope you are better by your wedding or you will be quite the disappointment to your wife.” Tyrion joked.

Robb turned to look at Tyrion and gave him an icy glare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So writing this was kind of hard. I tried to make it seem like Robb doesn't care about anything other than getting the remaining two dragons to the wall. Dany was written to really just hate the idea of sharing her birthright with some she sees as an usurper but she just has no other choice. An Doren just wants to get as much as possible out of the deal for Dorne. Having Dany just accept the whole story of the dead coming to life might seem a little unrealistic but I really didn't want to make multiple chapters showing Robb's party trying to convince them of the truth. 
> 
> Lastly I feel the need to mention that I've always been more interested in the political side of the story and not really the whole coming "battle of the dead" part. I know that the summary for the story might seem misleading because of that. I say this because I have nearly another chapter about what things are like a month into Robb and Dany co ruling but nothing between there and now. My point being the next chapters wont come out at anywhere near the same pace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marriage between the Young Wolf and the Mother of Dragons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was kind of hoping to get this out before the season finale but I forgot my laptop charger at home and had to use the school library. Anyways this chapter isn't perfect but it done now. As far as the next chapter goes, I think I should have another chapter by the end of the week but no promises. It kind of all depends on how my classes go, whether or not I get my charger, and how fast the chapter for my other story goes.

**Chapter 4: The Wedding**

_Blackwater Bay, Aboard the Howl, Flagship of the Northern armada._

Robb examined the fine blade one last time as he placed it back in its scabbard.  
  
“I suppose you’ll miss that blade, won’t you?” Tyrion asked.

Robb frowned. “I was hoping I could give Oathkeeper to Rickon and let you and Sansa have…

“Window’s Wale,” Tyrion answered with a chuckle.

“You think she’ll let you keep it? It’s not like she has much use for a sword and she doesn’t have any family to give it to.” Theon asked.

“I think she’d rather throw it into the bay than let me keep it,” Robb said as he sat down next to Tyrion and Theon.

“Then what’s going to happen to the Targaryen ancestral sword after she dies?” Theon asked.

“I don’t know but try not to bring it up in her presence.”

Tyrion poured a second goblet of wine and handed it to Robb.  
  
“If I had to guess I’d assume she’ll give it to Ser Barristan,” Robb said before downing the entire cup. 

“You sure have taken a liking to Arbor gold since you married Margaery.”

“Your one to talk.”

“I have to agree with the dwarf. You’ve been quite dour for someone who hasn’t lost a single battle. Hell, it will be hard to tell you and snow apart when we get to the Wall.”

Robb just gave his friend a cold stare.

“So, what do you think the chances are that the Dragon Queen decides to forgo the treaty and tries to have her dragons devour all of us.”

“Would you stop trying to find a problem with this peace. We sent a party on ahead to confirm that no more than a 1000 troop remain on the Island. Scouts confirmed that the remaining 30,000 troops in her army remain at the tip of Massey’s hook. And even if she did take us, prisoner, what then? We have nearly 10 times as many ships as her. If she takes us prisoner, our Armada would blockade Dragonstone and her army would be left leaderless.”

“That’s assuming she’s rational. Have you forgot what your brother told us about her father. He declared fire the champion of house Targaryen. How do we know she’s not as mad as her father?”

“I do not need to be reminded of what my own brother told us and I think you of all people, would believe it unfair to judge a child for the actions of their father.”

“That is enough!” Robb said, smashing his fist on the table. “I will not repeat myself. Regardless of what has happened in the past, this is the course of action we are taking. We don’t have any time left to fight.”

“As you command.” They both replied.

“Theon, what was the final count for the fleet.”

“With the Vale ships we conscripted added to the Iron, Reach, and Northern fleet we have 876 ships. 877 if they can get King Robert’s hammer repaired in time. The Dragon Queen has refused to give us exactly the number of ships that remain to her but-

“She had 76 ships remaining to her.” Robb interrupted.

“How could you possibly know that?

“I thought you said it was dangerous to warg into birds,” Tyrion responded, saving Robb the need to explain.

“I didn’t do it. Signor brought another warg with him when he came down for the wedding.”

“That was kind of him.”

“Indeed. But back to the matter at hand. What was our troop numbers?”

“With the 20,000 you sent on ahead, we have roughly 42,000 soldiers ready to set sail. We’ve been able to outfit ¾ of them for the weather up north.”

“Lord Manderly says he should have enough to outfit the rest of our army and the queen’s,” Theon added.

“I guess that just-

As Tyrion spoke a crow came flying into the cabin.

“What in the hell!” Theon yelled as he tried to shoo the bird off.

“Leave it. We will pick this up after we arrive a Dragonstone.”

“But we still need-

“Out!” Robb said, startling both Theon and Tyrion. After both men and left he finally spoke.

“How much time do we have?”

The crow opened its mouth and voice spoke through it. “Weeks! I told you that you didn’t have time for all of this. Had you given Daenerys what she wanted from the start you would already be here at the Wall!”

“Had I bent the knee my army would have s melted away. The Tyrell’s would never have accepted Margaery losing her position and Daenerys would have wanted my head on a pike. And if she hadn’t she would have demanded I take whatever was left of my army and bring the other lords into the fold. She had to be humbled in order to agree to help us in the coming battle, there was no way around it.”

“And was killing one of the dragons unavoidable as well?! I helped you to take control of the dragons to avoid the need to kill them.”

“I tried. We aimed for their wings and their riders. It was that fool Aegon who forced my hand. He made to save his aunt and attacked us. I had no other choice but to bring him down as well. He should have retreated like Daenerys but instead, he stayed with his dragon forcing me to kill them both.”

“The dragon has three heads. We needed him and his dragon.”

“What does that mean!” Robb finally snapped.

“You will learn when you arrive. Just bring the Queen here before it’s too late.”

“There’s still a wall between us and the Others. You said it yourself, they can’t pass the Wall.”

“The Wall will fall,” Bran said, sending shivers down Robb’s spine.

“That’s impossible.”

“I’ve seen it in my visions.”

“When?”

“Soon. And when it does your army must be here. We cannot afford any more delays.”

Robb was silent as he his brother’s words sank in. “I will do what must be done,” He finally said.

“If you don’t none of us will survive.”

Robb sighed. “Just stay safe,” Robb said before the crow flew away.

* * *

 

_Dragonstone_

Robb and all the nobility of Westeros, save for the Reach, arrived on Dragonstone to be greeted by the Dornish. They ascended the numerous stairs of Dragonstone and entered the throne room. As they entered they saw Daenerys Targaryen seated on a throne carved out of stone.

“You stand in the presence of Daenerys Stormborn of House Targaryen. Blood of Old Valyria and decadent of Aegon the conqueror.  First of her name and RIGHTFUL Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Seven Kingdoms, Queen of Dragon’s Bay, Princess of Dragonstone, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, the Unburnt, the Breaker of Chains, and the Mother of Dragons.” Arianne Martell announced.

As discussed beforehand all but Robb bent the knee. Robb saw a look of annoyance on his future wife’s face as she commanded all the lords and ladies to rise. It was then his turn to be announced. Edmure Tully stepped forward. “Before you stands Robb Stark, Decedent of Garth Greenhand and Brandon the Bloody Blade. First of his name, King in the North, the South, the East, and the West. King of the Trident and of the Reach. King of Mountains and of Deserts. King of Storm and Snow. King of Rock and of Iron. High King of the Andals, the Rhoynar, and the First Men, Protector of the Realm, Lord of Winterfell and Mag Magnar of the Freefolk. The Risen King, the Young Wolf, the undefeated.”

This time all but Doren and Daenerys bent the knee. Arianne remained standing the longest, refusing to accept his authority until she was finally told to by her father.

“Rise,” Robb commanded.

“It would seem the Reach Lords are absent. Did they not feel the need to pay homage to their queen?” Doren asked?

“The Reach Lords were tasked with preparing the army for departure,” Tyrion said.

“And all of them were required for that, including the Lord Paramount?”

“All-

“This is a wedding, not a coronation.” Robb interrupted. “Their presence is not mandatory.”

“And what of his Grace’s family. Why are none of them here as well.”

“My uncle is here and several of my good-brothers came as well.”

“But none of your immediate family.”

“My family has their duties just as I have mine. Now if we could proceed.” Robb said, losing his patience with the Prince of Dorne.

Daenerys looked rather annoyed by the absence of the Reach Lords but allowed everything to proceed. Bread and salt were given to Robb and his bannermen. When that was done Robb summoned his squire.

“Rollam,” Was all the king needed to say as the 13-year-old boy brought a sword wrapped in cloth before Daenerys Targaryen.

“As agreed, I return to you Blackfyre, the ancestral sword of House Targaryen.”

The Queen received the sword with as little gratitude as had been expected. After she accepted the sword, Robb and the other lords were led into Dragonstone’s great hall.

As they walked down the long halls Theon came up behind Robb to speak.

“Mag Magner of the Freefolk?” Theon asked with a cocky grin.

“Sansa thought it necessary that I have as many titles as Daenerys.

“And being a decadent of Garth Greenhand. I take it, that was Margaery’s idea?”

“Actually it was her grandmother’s. Margaery has been rather distant since the peace agreement.”

“Maybe I should think of doing the same. Theon Greyjoy, Lord Paramount of the Iron Islands, Lord Reaper of Pyke, Son of the Sea Wind and….” He paused to think of another title.

“Conqueror of kitchen wenches,” Robb added.

“Did you just make a joke?” Theon asked with a hopeful grin.

Robb remained silent.

Theon didn’t let the silence detour him. “We can think of a better name than that can’t we?  Besides, it doesn’t even fit anymore.”

“Losing your touch?”

“Not at all. It’s just not worth the angry stairs I’ll get from Lord Mallister. I can’t even look at a serving girl without him and Patrek reminding me of my vows. Patrek of all people. He used to be good company to go whoring with, but now he like a Septon.”

“You're married to his sister. What did you expect?”

“That he wouldn’t turn into…well you.”

“Lords tend to treat their sister’s different than they do common whores. I told you to remember that when you said your vows. If you were not willing to remain faithful you never should have taken a wife.”

“That’s easy for you to say. The rest of us can’t just take another wife whenever we feel like it.”

“What, you think this is an ideal situation. One wife that hates me for taking a second wife and the second wife who hates be for merely existing.”

“You're looking at this the wrong way. You’re going to be married to two of the most attractive women I’ve ever seen. The first’s family has nearly as much money as the Lannister’s and the second has dragons. I swear if the God's were just they would have given me your life.”

* * *

 

 

She felt strange as Prince Oberyn escorted her down the newly rebuilt sept on Dragonstone. This would be the third time she had been married. The first she had been given away in the manner one might give a gift to another. Her second marriage had been of her own choice. She had accepted it to bring peace to Meereen. This time was different though. She came to her future husband, not as a gift nor as a conqueror. She came to him as an equal, even if the usurper did not feel the same way. The usurper’s pup that lived inside Margaery Tyrell’s womb may one day rule the Seven Kingdoms while she was gone but until then he needed her. _He can make all the claims about being the high king of the first men or about being the ‘chosen king’ but he needs my claim to legitimize his new dynasty. I’m the only decedent of Aegon the conqueror left. The one who had truly turned Seven Kingdoms into one._

“If you squeeze any harder, Your Grace, my hand will fall off.” Prince Oberyn whispered into her ear.

She quickly realized that her anger towards the wolf boy had caused her to tighten her grip. “My apologies.”

“Think nothing of it,” He said as he released her and allowed to walk the rest of the way. She approached her soon to be husband and saw the same icy expression he always wore. However, the Septon, who stood before her had a surprisingly cheerful look on his face. Prince Doren believed it was going to be necessary to remove him from his position in order for this marriage to go through. She had been told this ‘High Sparrow’ was quite the zealot. His supporters had forcibly removed the previous High Septon due to his corruption and depravity. She found it odd that someone who claimed to be that devout would be okay with this marriage.”

She was taken out of her thoughts when the High Septon called on her to speak the words. The words were easy to speak. What truly frustrated her was having the usurpers cloak being placed on her back. Originally she had wanted to refuse the ancient custom. But even Prince Doren had thought it unwise. “Even Rhaenyra took her husband’s name when she first married. The fact that she was the acknowledged heir did not change that fact.” He had told her. So, she had relented. _It’s not like it will matter,_ she realized _. I will bear no children to would carry on his gods forsaken name_. And after this day she would never allow others to refer to her as Daenerys Stark.

She couldn’t help but compare him to her previous two husbands. While he was not as big or as fierce as her first love he was noticeably more intimidating than her last husband. When it came time for him to kiss her she felt an overwhelming about of indifference from him. His cold indifference only further angered her.

Dany watched from her seat at the high table as nobles from across Essos and Westeros brought gifts before here. The gifts were technically for her and her new husband but it was clear that nearly all of them were meant for her. She assumed that the nobles had heard that Robb Stark was not one to be swayed by gifts. His cold personality made it hard to tell when he was actually grateful for something and when he was just angry. She was so frustrated with his icy expression that she nearly forgot to greet Skahaz Mo Kandaq.

“You honor me with your presence Lord Councilor.”

“It is me who is honored to be here, Your Grace. May this gift show the gratitude I and the people of Meereen have for you. We celebrate your ascension to the seat of your father and await your eventual return to Meereen.”

Skahaz brought a finely decorated box and placed it on the table. Upon further inspection, she realized that the box was plated in Valyrian steel. On the plate were beautiful Valyrian designs. Dany opened the box and found an assortment of jewelry in it. She pulled out the first thing that caught her attention. It was a large platinum neckless with a dragon wrapping around it. “These gifts truly are beautiful,” Dany said, noting that even her new husband was eyeing it with interest.

“Not nearly as beautiful as yourself. But it was the finest we had to offer. The noblest families across your empire sought out jewelry from the time in which Valyria still ruled. In this box are the most splendid peaces.”

“I thank you. And thank the rest of the council for this gift. I have no doubt there is no greater collection in the known world.”

Skahaz then bowed and returned to the feast. As he left the next person came forward. It was a rather tall man that looked to be from the Summer Islands. She fully expected him to approach her and had to hide her surprise when he offered her husband a gift instead. Robb Stark was even more surprised that she was by the gift but managed to accept, with a modicum of dignity, the bow the man offered. There were a view more gifts given to him. Most of the nobility of Essos who had not been told of his distinct lack of interest in material possessions. Well, that was until the final gift was brought out. Theon Greyjoy presented her husband with a suit of Valyrian Steel armor. Armor that he must have scavenged from his uncle's corpse after the battle of shipbreaker bay. The batttle that had shifted the tides of the war in the Stark favor.

“To celebrate your marriage I offer you this gift,” Theon said as Robb inspected the gift.

While it was clear to Dany that her husband admired the gift he did not show the same shock as everyone else in attendance did. He just continued to look at the fine armor until finally speaking. “This is the only known set of Valyrian armor in the world. It is truly a one of a kind gift that would be the envy of any house.”

“I can think of no man more deserving of it,” Theon replied.

Robb then looked the armor over one more time. What he did next shocked Dany. For the first time, she witnessed her husband smile. It was not a large smile or even one that conveyed a tremendous amount of joy but it was a smile none the less. “It doesn’t fit you, does it?”

“Nope. And Gendry said he didn’t think there was a smith alive who knows how to alter it.” Theon replied.

The two men laughed as the guests looked on in confusion.

* * *

 

The celebration began to die down in the hour that followed the gift giving. It seemed clear to Dany, the guests understood there would be no bedding ceremony. She had told Prince Doren that she would not be stripped in front of her guest and carried off by the lords like a common whore. She had never asked Prince Doren what Robb Starks response to her decision was but whatever his reaction was he seemed to enforce her decision. Not even the most brazen of the Northern lords dared call out for the bedding ceremony. There were a few guests that remained in the great hall. A great giant of a man who stood well above 6 feet, was in the middle of a drinking contest with strong Belwas, well Northmen and Dornishmen cheered both of them on. She had remembered Prince Oberyn telling her of his resentment towards the giant Northmen. Apparently, the Prince Oberyn felt the man had robbed him of his vengeance by killing the man who had murdered his sister. She supposed she understood the anger but she felt a curtain amount of gratitude to the man for avenging her niece and good sister. What did it matter who got to kill the man as long as he was dead? Even Aegon had called for the man to be taken alive during the battle if possible.

She turned to look at her new husband. He was refilling his goblet once again. It had surprised her that no had told her he was such a drunk. On several occasion people had told her of his Hand’s weakness for whore and wine. But all people wanted to tell her about him was his fierceness in battle and his sense of honor. She dismissed the thoughts as she stood up. “I going to bed.” She told her husband in a cold manner. He said nothing as he stood and followed her with his chalice in hand. She arrived at the lord’s chamber which were being guarded by a dozen of her unsullied. She opened the door and began to walk in but stopped abruptly and turned towards her husband. She was about to tell him leave, to tell him she would never share her bed regardless of what the laws said but she was cut off.

“Good Night, Your Grace.” He said coldly has he turned and began walking off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I know the titles where kind of over the top but I kind of just had fun with them. I couldn't find the old tongue word for king so used mag magnar which I think means great lord. Regardless in all honestly it's just a excuse for Robb to justify his claim over all first men. As far as them not consummating the marriage I knew from the beginning of the story Dany wasn't going to let Robb into her bed. Originally I was going to have Robb argue because of the political consequences of having the marriage remain unconsummated but I figured I'd just have Robb remain indifferent to it all. So let me know what yall think of the chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb remembers what the war has done to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally this was part of the last chapter but I felt it worked better alone. I'll be completely honest it isn't my best chapter. There is way to much exposition in this chapter but I kind of wanted to feel in some of the details into how we got to this point. If there are any questions let me know in the comments.

**Chapter 5: The Last Good Day**

_Harrenhal, 301 A.C. War Council of the Vale, Riverland, and Northern Lords_

Robb sat in the solar at Harrenhal with all the lords of the regions that named him king. Though much of his personal guard was in the Great hall, having there feel of ale, no doubt, the mood was still joyous among the lords in attendance. The normally somber Lord Royce seemed quite happy with the most recent victory.

“With the Knights of the Vale added to your cause the Lannister advantage has been mitigated.” Lord Royce boasted

“They still have 20,000 more soldiers than, His Grace,” Brynden added.

“I would say it’s half that number with the number of dead we counted.” Lord Corbry replied.

“Regardless, the lords of the North and the Riverlands are in your debt,” Robb said as he raised his cup in a toast.

“We did only our duty” Roland Waynwood added in his usual smug tone

“You do yourself and your fellow lords ill. Your surprise attack on the Tyrell siege allowed us to hold Harrenhal. With our army between the Lannister army and the capital they were forced to abandon the siege at Riverrun and retake the rose road” Tytos Blackwood replied

“With the Knights of the Vale with us, the young Wolf should have little trouble slaying the Lion,” The Great Jon said in his booming voice.

The Lords cheered in support.

Robb laughed as the lords around him went around boasting about their part in the battle. Lord Royce only spoke in a factual manner of the hard work and heroism of his men. Lords Corybra and Wynwood, on the other hand, spoke of their great deeds. Had you heard the story from them you might believe they won the battle themselves. Robb let it go. He enjoyed the sense of enthusiasm the Vale lords had injected into his men…and to himself, if he was being honest. He had never shared his doubts with anyone but he had begun to see victory slipping away. The Tyrell Lannister alliance seemed unstoppable while his men were dying merely to retake their homeland. Even successes seemed to weaken his resolve. He had recently uncovered several traitors among his ranks. While he had removed them from power quite swiftly their intentions only further demonstrated the lack of confidence the lords had in his cause. Karstark, Frey, Bolton. With the exception of the freefolk it seems that all he had been fighting was supposed allies. Now all of that had changed. The alliance that had brought down the greatest dynasty that Westeros had ever seen had reunited once more under him. There finally seemed to be hope at the end of the tunnel.

As the lords laughed Raynald Westerling walked into the solar with a sumber expression. He handed Robb an open message. As he read the message his smile began to fade.

“What is it, Your Grace?” Edmure asked.

Robb remained silence as he stared at the letter. A thousand emotions ran through him.

“Your Grace, are you alright?” His uncle Brynden asked.

“Everyone out,” Robb said in a calm but grim manner.

“Is there something that we need-

“Out!” Robb said once more. The finality of that statment being felt by everyone.

Raynald waited until all the lords had left. He wondered if he needed to stay. He was about to open his mouth to speak but was cut off.

“I’m sorry.”

“You have nothing to be sorry for. You are not at fault.” Raynald replied in surprise. “Should I sta-

“No. I would like the room.” Robb interrupted.

“Of course,” Raynald replied before leaving the solar. He waited outside the door for a moment. He felt the need to make sure his king was okay but quickly realized he deserved to grieve is private.

Robb stared at the ceiling for nearly an hour. _The gods are truly cruel beings. They prevented me from saving my father. Then they return my sisters to me only to take my wife instead._ While he and Jeyne did not have the same passion for each other as others might, he did care for her. She was his first. The first woman he had lain with. She had been the one to comfort him over the last year. She had been as good a wife and a queen as one could hope. And she died giving birth to his daughter. A girl she had named Gwen, after her father.

Robb was unsure what set him off but once his anger broke there was no containing it. He took the wooden chair he sat in a smashed it against the wall. He flipped over the table the lords had dined at. Food and wine were thrown everywhere. He then moved onto the desk, knocking it over. After he had broken all the furniture he began to simply smash his fists into the wall of Riverrun. The gloves he wore originally mitigated the damage to his knuckles. Though soon the blood from his hand began to soke through his gloves. Smearing red marks on the stone wall. 

Robb awoke the next day in the solar surrounded by broken furniture. He picked himself up and cleaned himself off before greeting his bannermen once more. They all showed the same remorse and respect to him as they did when the news of his father had come.

In the months that followed Robb was able to lead the larger Tyrell/Lannister army on a chase around the Reach which eventually ended back at Harrenhal. The war of five kings was effectively ended under the God’s Eye. He had wanted so very badly to return to Winterfell to morn those he had lost but it was not to be. Cersei had poisoned Tommen when his forces took the capital. Myrcella had already been betrothed a Dornish prince. Even out of the few lords that held on to the claim that she was the legitimate daughter of Robert Baratheon, none of those lords wished for a Dornish influence to take over King’s Landing. By all right the Princess Shireen was the rightful heir to the Throne. However Shireen herself had no wish to claim the Iron Throne and few people though a child would be fit to maintain control of the South. Leaving the Iron Throne vacant would have left the remaining 4 kingdoms in chaos. It would have been unlikely that his new kingdom would have received either the gold or the grain that had been negotiated in the treaty. So he had called a great council so that the lords could choose a new king. In all honesty, it was truly a mummer’s farce. He had the support of the Vale, River, and Northern lords. Robb had agreed to take Margaery as his new queen and Lord Tyrell had, in turn, brought the full support of the Reach behind him. The Stormlords and the lords of the Crownlands left leaderless by the war simply followed everyone else. The Western lords were the most reluctant but enough of them accepted Tyrion as the new lord paramount and took his lead. The Dornish were notably absent from the council which raised the question of what he was to do if they refused his rule. Robb surprised everyone by allowing Dorne to remain independent. Robb’s new government quickly took control of the Six remaining kingdoms. With the help of the Tyrells, it seemed like everything would go smoothly. Grain was sent to the parts of the Riverlands that had been pillaged. The Iron Bank agreed to a relatively generous extension on the crowns debt once he agreed to assume all the debts that the crown had accrued trying to fight him. It all seemed like he would have little trouble preparing the Seven Kingdoms to face the army of the dead. Three months later that belief had been shattered. The first report had been from Nightsong. The Dornish along with a large number of sellswords had overtaken the castle. There had been mention of dragons which had quickly been dismissed. After the third report of dragons, it became clear that it was more than just tall tales. It might have seen like his new dynasty would fall before it had a chance to take off when it became clear to everyone that the dragons were in fact real. There were many who called for the king to bend the knee. The memory of Aegon the Conqueror had not been lost, even after 300 years. Robb had considered bending the knee but the support of the bannermen and the past history of their two families had swayed his decision.

The Seven Kingdoms had learned from the first Targaryen conquest and the Dragons would find not Seven divided kingdom but six kingdoms unified under one of the greatest commanders of its time. Robb quickly took actions to neutralize the dragon's weakness. Lord Redwyne and Theon Greyjoy attacked Enron Greyjoy’s fleet at shipbreaker bay. Many men were lost but Theon and Paxter Redwyne had been victorious. Paxter Redwyne then led a large raiding party into Dorne. His forces quickly took over Sunspear which forced a large Dornish detachment to break off. He had taken up dozens of Valyrian steel knives and melted them down to make arrow heads. He had divided his army into a score of smaller armies and picked off all of the enemy foraging parties. His forces had removed all the food stores from every castle he could. He had sent both smallfolk and livestock back to Kingslanding. Lastly one of his armies had cut off the supply line in the Dornish marches leaving the Targaryen army starved for resources. And then after three months of dancing around his enemies, when the Targaryen’s wanted nothing more than an open battle, he gave it to them. All of his armies save for the one in Dorne amassed at Storms End. He had gathered the full forces of Westeros to face the dragons and they could not resist the challenge. He knew, when he saw the Dragons, that if his army saw even a hint of defeat they would abandon his cause. The delicate alliance behind him held by a string. He saw the look of worry on many of their faces. Even Lord Tarly and his uncle Brynden looked pale in the face of Dragons. He vaguely remembered one of them asking a question that he ignored as his eyes went white. The massive black dragon began to breathe fire on its allies. It even attacked the smaller dragon. The fight had kicked him out of the dragon but it had been enough. As he had heard it Theon had been the one to rally the men above Storms End to stop look at the spectacle and attack the Dragon. Dozens of Valyrian tipped arrows from archers, scorpions, and even a few giants together with flaming balls of pitch shot from the catapults brought the mighty dragon down. The unsullied quickly formed around it to protect their queen and the dragon was out for the battle. Suddenly the dragons did not seem so unstoppable. The men began to realize that these beasts were not of the same size of Balerion the Black Dread. He tried once more to take control of the other dragon. He succeeded to a point but blacked out soon after. He awoke to see the dragon on the ground but still very much alive. Had its rider been given the sense the gods gave a rabbit he would have tried to get the dragon to the safety of his own army but he was determined to stay and fight. The men were hesitant to attack so Robb led the charge. With Lightbringer in one hand and Oathkeeper in the other, he charged. The light emitted from his sword seemed to inspire the rest of the men and they soon followed him. Dozens were killed by the beast’s tail and many more by its flames but eventually, it was killed along with its dragon rider.

That had been a month ago. Now he was married to the alleged aunt of the man he a slew.  It was almost enough to make him laugh. Almost.

“Your Grace? Your Grace?” A man said as he shook Robb’s shoulder.

Robb slowly awoke. As he did he struggled to remember where he was.

“Are you alright, Your Grace?” The man asked.

“What happened?”

“You passed out, Your Grace.”

Robb looked around and realized he was laying on the ground. His memory of the previous night began to return to him. Leaving Daenerys at her bed chambers, drinking nearly as much wine as the Great Jon, wallowing in his own past, and finally passing out on the floor at Dragonstone.

“Let me get you to my chambers. I can give you something for your hangover. 

As the man helped him up Robb noticed the maester’s chain around your neck. “You’re the maester of Dragonstone?”

“That is correct. My name is Marwyn.”

“Can I assume that you are not the same maester that served Stannis Baratheon?”

“You would be correct, Your Grace.”

He supposed he couldn’t really blame his new wife. It would be hard to trust a maester that had so recently served a competitor to your throne. “What happened to the maester who served Stannis?” Robb asked in a partially accusing tone.

“Well the maester who served Lord Stannis since he was but a boy, maester Cressen, died shortly after the War of 5 Kings broke out. Maester Pylos then served as Dragonstone’s maester until Her Grace took it as her seat.”

“And what happened to him?”

“Nothing fatal if that is your concerned. He was sent back to the citadel to await a new castle to be assigned to. I’m told that he requested to assist the maester as Winterfell so that he might help Lady Baratheon.”

The mention of his home made him realize how distracted he had become over the last year. He had heard little of how Arya and Rickon where doing at Winterfell and he had not bothered to even send them so much as a letter.

“If it is not so bold of me to ask, Your Grace. I was curious to know what it felt like to try and take over the mind of a dragon.”

Robb tired to hide his shock. The events of what he had done at the battle of Storm’s End was supposed to be kept secret. He didn’t want Daenerys to know exactly what had caused her dragons to go wild during the battle. From what Sansa had told him their where dozens of theories floating around the Targaryen camp and all of them had been wrong. So how was it this maester know so much. “I would not have thought a learned man such as yourself to believe in such tall tales.”

“Do not confuse me with the grey sheep that inhabit the citadel. The return of dragons as awaken the magic of hold. Who ever practices magic will tell you the same. The spells of the pyromanster no work better than they have in centuries, the glass candles are burning, and the dead are rising. It is no hard thing to believe that the power to warg has manifested in you and your family. A thousand years ago the King of Winter brought the warg kings to heel and took their daughters as wives after.”

Robb didn’t bother arguing with him. It was clear he knew the truth. “The maester who served at Winterfell since I was a boy once told me that he tried using a glass candle but had no luck. What made you so special as to be able to use them?”

A smile formed on the man’s face. “One in a hundred maesters may attempt to use a glass candle but unless those people are willing to make a sacrifice then they might as well be staring into a mirror.  

A cold shiver went down his spine as the man spoke. _There is a certain darkness to this one._ They entered into Marwyn’s chamber and Robb was placed in a chair.

“Here, drink this.” The maester said as he handed Robb a cup filled with a fowl smelling liquid.

Robb eyed the man skeptically and refused to take the drink.

Marwyn interpreted the message as it was intended and took a large drink from the cup before handing it back to Robb. “I suppose I can not hold your caution against you after what happened to Joffrey. But if it help I have no wish to do harm to you, Your Grace.”

“And why is that,” Robb said before finishing of the cup.

“Because you are important in stopping what lays beyond the Wall. You, the Queen, and expetially that brother of yours, all of you have a role to play.”

The last part caught Robb’s attention. How do you know about my brother?

Marwyn smiled again. I may not be able to enter into the minds of animals like you and your brothers but that does not mean I’m blind. I have seen many things though the glass candles and your brother Bran is by far the most interesting. He has spoken to the children of the forest and the three-eyed raven. He has accessed knowledge that I have only dreamed of.”

“He’s a boy of 12. He should not have to worry about things such as this.”

“War forces children to mature. I’m sure you understand that. You and the Queen are not yet 20 and the two of you rule this continent.

“I suppose it does.” Robb replied sadly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb struggles to deal with his new allies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, so it's been a little longer than I realized since I updated. I realize that some of yall were looking for a little faster update schedule and I understand that in my defense I did say when I started this story that it was only a side project when I get stuck on my other stories. If anyone is interested I actually had some progress with my other stories but I eventually got stuck again. This chapter was actually done during spring break but I thought I good make it a little longer but I realized 6 months had been long enough to go without an update. So here it is. Again my other stories take priority so the next chapter won't be coming out anytime soon but it will be sooner than the last.

**Chapter 6: The Journey North**

_Dragonstone, 3 days after the Wedding of King Robb Stark and Queen Daenerys Targaryen_

I have left Lord Tytos Blackwood in charge of the Riverlands in my uncle’s stead. He should be able to keep the peace on his own but if he should require aid I trust you we see that he gets it.” Robb said to his hand.

 

“Fear not, Your Grace, your sister and I will see that your kingdom remains together when you return,” Tyrion replied.

Robb did not miss the mention of his sister. Robb had noticed a rather drastic shift in his eldest sister’s behavior once she became part of the ruling family. She began to command a large amount of authority within King’s Landing. While Margaery was technically the most powerful woman in the capital, Robb had been sure to put a tight leash on the Tyrell’s power, even on the ones like Willis whom he trusted. This combined by the fact the nobles from the Vale, North, and Riverlands didn’t care much for the Tyrell influence made Sansa the obvious choice to give their support to. Her influence was only made stronger by the fact that she was married to the Hand of the King. While Sansa had avoided succumbing to the worst traits of southern nobles, for she was still kind to the servants, was still concerned with the smallfolk, and remained open to counsel, she had fallen for some of the lesser vices. She began drinking more, not as much as him but for a lady of 17 it was quite a lot, she also taken a liking to finery of almost every category. She had to have the finest of dresses, jewelry, and furniture, she routinely through lavish parties at a time when they were supposed to cut costs, and perhaps worst of all was she still wanted more.    “Yes. It seems Sansa has taken a liking to being in charge.” Robb said coldly.

Tyrion gave a light chuckle. “Well, she’s proven to be quite good at it so its not real surprise.”

“I do hope she doesn’t pick up any more Lannister traits. Your sister’s lust for power is what drove the Seven Kingdoms to the brink of collapse. I already noticed she had a habit of spending your coin quite carelessly.”

Tyrion chuckled again. “Well that is one of the benefits to having the Lannister name, but I assure you Sansa remains a Stark through and through. And in her defense, the new Tower of the Hand did need to be furnished. Might as well furnish it with the best. I do expect my term as hand to last longer than my last.”

“It’s your coin,” Robb said, relenting on the point.

As Tyrion left Theon approached. The Howl is ready to be boarded. The Queen wants our fleet to sail a few miles ahead of her own so that we can’t attack what remains of her fleet.”

“No. I want to start integrating the forces now.”

“Robb she’s never going to go for that. If we integrate our forces it would make it harder for her to use her dragons to attack us. While I don’t like her decision, it makes sense from her perspective. That’s the one advantage she still has.”

“I’m going to sail with her on her flagship. That should quail her fears of being attacked” Robb replied

“O it will do that…it would also give her a big fucken reason to attack us. She would have you completely at her mercy. We wouldn’t know how to respond if she just decided to kill you.”

“She is the Queen. I have to start trusting her at some point if this dual monarchy is going to work.”

“Robb, I know you and Tyrion get tired of me bringing up the story of her father, but I think now is the perfect situation to bring it up again.”

“I’m not going to argue with you about it. I will talk to Daenerys about the matter. In the meantime make plans to begin integrating the fleet.

Theon began rubbing his temples to soothe the headache that had formed as soon as Robb had walked off. _I swear he’s going to get himself killed._

* * *

 

_Gardens of the Red Keep, King’s Landing_

Sansa took a small bite of her lemon cake. It took all the restraint she had not to scarf down a whole plate of them. She loved lemons cakes and on particularly stressful days they were on of her few reliefs. But she had noticed recently that she had gained some weight. Most likely from the wine and the stress. It wasn’t a noticeable amount but if she didn’t find another outlet for her stress she would eventually look like fat Walda. And even worst than that if she didn’t mitigate her drinking she would continue to have her brother nagging her about it, him of all people. _Maybe I should start knitting again._ She remembered she use to find the activity quite peaceful. Though knitting did take up quite a bit of time which was something she seemed in short supply of. While she was not technically on the small counsel she had Robb’s trust and the noble knew it. Many came to her instead of Margaery if they hoped to influence the king. This new-found influence also required her to spend an ungodly amount of time politicking with the nobles of the Seven Kingdom. Someone in the Stark family had to do it and it sure in the seven hells wasn’t going to be her brother.

“So, I hear that wooden table you had commissioned finally arrived from Qohor. I hear it cost you a pretty penny. I would love to see it.”

“You and Willis should have dinner with Tyrion and me. I should be done furnishing the Tower of the Hand by the end of the week. I’ll have the chef make something special for us.”

“There’s no need to impress. I know both you and Tyrion are going to be busy in the coming days. I just think it would be nice to have dinner with some people whose company I actually enjoy.” The two ladies both giggled 

“If the two of you are done with your small talk I believe there is some actual business that needs to be discussed.” Lady Olenna interrupted with her usual bluntness.

Greywind gave a low growl and Olenna’s outburst from where he laid between Margaery and Sansa.

“And do you have to have that beast her. Surely he would be better served in the kennels!” Olenna said, annoyed.

Sansa moved her hand over his snout giving him a soft pat.

“And have the northerners whisper  to each other that the delicate Rose of Highgarden could not stand to be around his Grace’s Direwolf.” Margaery said, in a tone that expressed the fact her grandmother clearly knew there was a correct answer to that question. She then extended her hand out and allowed Greywind to eat a few grapes out of her hand. “Besides he is of no danger to anyone right now. He can barely walk after his battle with the dragon.”

Sansa’s smile quickly disappeared after Olenna’s outburst. When she had first met the woman, she had found her quite intimidating. She said exactly what was on her mind, the exact opposite of herself at the time, and while she still respected the woman’s insight if she was being completely honest she now found the woman’s coarseness annoying. Her granddaughter might be the queen, but Sansa spoke for her brother while he was away and the manner in which Lady Olenna spoke didn’t seem portray that she fully accepted that. Sansa may have been grateful for the kindness her family had given her when she was last in King’s Landing, even if it was kindness that was given in order to lay claim to the north but kindness none the less, but she had repaid that kindness by convincing Robb not to kill Mace and Loras and to take Margaery for a wife. At the time there were many nobles, even in the south, who enjoyed seeing house Tyrell’s fall from power. The Battle Under the God’s Eye had left the Tyrell army at just about a quarter of their full strength. They were in no real position to bargain for anything more than their lives. But Sansa had been the one to see the benefit in a diplomatic victory over a military one. Why waste thousands of soldiers trying to take King’s Landing when they would give it and all the food the North and Riverlands could possibly need for Winter as a dowry. And Sansa had been proven right in her decision. Had the remaining might of Westeros not been untied under Robb when the Targaryen’s came who knows what would have happened. Though that didn’t mean she was enterally happy with the bargain her brother and husband had struck with the Dragon Queen. Peace was all well and good but not ending house Targaryen once and for all was a mistake she was sure they would all regret. She had come to accept Robb and Jon’s story about the Other’s returning. She understood the need for haste but certainly fighting the Other would be easier if you didn’t have to worry about your allies trying to stab you in the back.

“Do you think were prepared for the Daenerys’ councilors?” Olenna asked, taking Sansa out of her thoughts.

“As well as we can be. Most of her counselor will be heading to the Wall with her. The only ones that will be coming to the capital are Lord Varys and Princess Arianne” Sansa took another sip of her tea before continuing. “Princess Arianne is a a child who doesn’t know the first thing about subtlety. Apparently her father has been trying to put her brother in her place even against Dornish customs... if the rumors can be believed. Varys on the other hand is-

“A more serious threat.”

Sansa hid her annoyance at being interrupted again. “Yes. I took over most of his spies when Robb took the capital, but I’ve noticed a good deal of them have started disappearing upon the news of Lord Vary’s arrival. And I cannot be enterally sure if the ones that remain are still loyal to him. The ‘little birds’ as he calls them seem to have a deep devotion to him.”

“What makes you say that?’ Margaery asked.

“They killed Lord Kevan Lannister for him,” Sansa replied nonchalantly and took a small amount of satisfaction at seeing the look of surprise on Lady Olenna’s face.

“That is quite worrisome.” She said in a grave tone. “And what about the spies you have among her own forces.”

“A few Mid-ranking sellswords under my employee but nothing of note yet. I will continue to work on it.” She left out the fact that she did happen to have an actual Dornish Lord giving her information.

“A-

“The baby’s kicking!” Margaery exclaimed, taking Sansa out of her thoughts. 

 

* * *

 

Robb boarded the Queen’s command ship with a small party of personal guards in tow. He said nothing when he arrived on deck as his new wife began giving commands to the captain. When she was done she started walking off.

“Your Grace, if you could have someone show me where my men and I will be staying.”

Daenerys looked mildly annoyed at the interruption but order Ser Barristan to escort him and his men to their cabins.

He and his men followed Ser Barristan below deck. As they reached their destination Ser Barristan opened the door. “I hope this will be suitable for you your Grace.”

“It was a rather small cabin for a king. Though he attributed that to the fact that the largest cabins where most likely taken up by the Queen, her captain, and her highest-ranking councilors and not to the idea that she intentionally put him in this specific cabin as a show of authority. Besides, it had a window which he very much appreciated. “It will be fine Ser Barristan. Thank you.”

And with that, he departed.

“Rollam just set my armor on the bed,” Robb told his quire before he walked over to the cabin window and opened it.

The boy did as he was instructed. The other guards brought in another chest of personal effect and set it in the corner. “Thank you now I would like the room. 

Robb went to his chest and pulled out some maps. He placed them on a small desk and began planning his strategy. As he had expected a Raven flew into the cabin several minutes later. 

The bird opened his mouth and once again Bran’s voice came out of it. “There was very little lecturing this time. Bran had already criticized his elder brother’s decisions. This time he merely informed his brother of what he knew about the position of the army of the dead. As he spoke Robb began setting pieces on the map accordingly.

“Jon as reinforced all the castles to the west of castle black. When your army comes you should take up positions in the castles only the east of castle black. They are currently garrisoned with mostly builders. There will be adequate supplies for your men.” Bran said 

“I think it would be best to split my army and the Daenery’s army up. If I could place my army on the eastern castles the Night’s Watch could serve as a buffer between our two forces.” 

“That would be a tremendous waste of time. We set things up to be as efficient as possible to your arrival. At the armies current pace the Other’s will be at the Wall in a fortnight.”

“I understand that but keeping our forces separated may prevent a great deal of infighting. Getting her to have our have our ships in the same armada was hard enough. I can't imagine our forces being right next to each other would remain entirely peaceful. The freemen and the Dornish might be able to keep ranks but half here army is made up of Dothraki. Savages without the slightest shred of decency. I need to have a small force stationed at Karhold to make sure they don't stray too far south looking villages to plunder.”

"That is not the priority. What matters is stopping the Others!"

"No. Just because the Others are a priority does not mean I will shirk my responsibility to my people. You did not see what I saw in the Reach. Men and boys cut to pieces. Girls as young as 8 left for dead after being raped by half a hundred men. If we do not keep a leash on them there's no telling to kind of suffering they could unleash on the north."

"If we do not stop the Other this will be a mute point."

Robb switched tactics. "If news reaches the Northerners I brought to the Wall, that their families are being left at the mercy of the horse lords they will abandon me to save there loved ones. What then, I'm I to kill my Northern soldiers with my southern soldiers to keep my army together?"

Bran was quite for a second as the thought the logic through. “Fine.” Bran relented. “I will inform Jon of your intentions. But you must move with all speed if this is the course of action we are to take. And this reserve you plan to place at Karhold must be relatively small.”

“Agreed. 6,000 at the most.” As soon as the words left his mouth he heard a knock on the door. “That will be all for today.” He said to Bran. After the bird left Robb spoke again. “Enter,” He said loudly.

A Dornish woman entered. Robb noticed a look of surprise on her face when she saw that he was alone. “Your Grace, I… was sent to invite you to supper. Forgive me but I thought I heard someone else in your room.”

“It must have been someone from above deck, My Lady.” He replied in a polite manner before getting up out of his chair and following her. Robb tried to remember who the woman was. He knew he had seen her at his wedding but couldn’t put a name to her. “My Lady, was it your name?”

“My name is Nymeria Sand. I’m one of Prince Oberyn’s daughters.”

“Aww. I knew you seemed familiar. If I recall you gifted my wife with a very fine knife for our wedding.”

Nymeria turned around and smiled at Robb. “Why yes. I do hope the two of you liked it. I’m sure someone like your self would appreciate such a fine blade.”

Robb doubted he would ever see the blade again. And now that he thought about it he doubted his wife would ever use it. Still, he saw no point in being rude. “I’m sure the Queen will.”

Before she had a chance to repay they arrived at their destination. Nymeria opened the door and they entered an extremely large and lavishly decorated cabin. The mood instantly dropped as he entered. Robb looked at the table in the middle of the room and noticed several Dornish nobles, three sellsword captains, Ser Barristan, Ser Jorha, and a member of the Queen’s unsullied sitting at the table. Everyone save for Ser Barristan and Prince Oberyn gave him an icy stare. Prince Oberyn seemed to make no notice of the atmosphere of the room and stood up and invited Robb to set between him and the Queen. 

Robb sat and a wine was poured for him. 

“So, Your Grace.” Prince Oberyn said with a sly smile. “Since we are all now allies, again subject to the Iron Throne, I and the other members that fought with the Queen wish to know the trick you used to defeat the dragons.”

“You seem surprised that someone was able to design a strategy to deal with dragons. It was studying the accounts of the Dornish battle with Rhaenys Targaryen that allowed us to design a counter strategy.”

Oberyn frowned. “Surely there is more to the story than that.”

“We have sworn loyalty to you and the Queen. We are entitled us to know how we were defeated.” One of the sellsword captains added.

“If you have sworn loyalty to me than mayhaps you should not deem to tell me what you are entitled too,” Robb said sharply.

“This alliance cannot work if you refuse to trust us, Your Grace.” Ser Barristan added.

Robb waited a second before he replied. Had it been another person he might have responded in a more hostile manner, but Robb had a great deal of respect for Ser Barristan. “I agree. But I would remind you that we are not having this conversation on my flagship. I will remind you that I was the one who had to give over a hostage in order the to bring this peace together and I would ask you to remember that I was the one that extended the hand of peace to your side after your forces where defeated.” 

The table was silent as the members of Daenery’s council staired at the young wolf.

“Surely this dinner is not the place to discuss matters of war.” A voice from the other side of the table said.

“Of course you would be the one to come to the Young Wolf’s defense.” One of the Dornish women replied harshly. Robb noticed a distinct look of malice on most of the guest's faces to the young lord of House Dayne. It seemed to Robb that the boy had stopped the hostility towards Robb only to have it redirected to himself.

“I believe Lord Dayne is right. Surely there are most pleasant conversations we could have at this table,” An older Lady, from a house Robb did not recognize, said.

It seemed even the queen agreed with the statement and slowing polite conversation broke out among the lords and ladies around Robb.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So pretty standard chapter. Really just wanted to get it out there. I sure some of y'all where hoping for more Margaery but this was just an introduction and writing any more for the scene just ended up going nowhere. Also, I plan on making Sansa a little darker and more cunning so look forward to that.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robb and Dany's army reaches the Wall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I know I said this every time but the update took a lot longer than I expected. I really thought I would get more chapters done though in the last 5 months. Also, I missed the one year anniversary of the story. I took a summer class and I'm trying to not fail statics again so no promises on a speedy update.

**Chapter 7 The Wall**

 

Robb watched as the men from Daenerys departed from the ship to come ashore to East Watch. Most of his men had already made shore and begun the journey to the castles west of Castle Black. All that remained was the men that where to be set aside to look over Karhold and more importantly act as a stop cap less the Dothraki found plundering the Northern countryside more to their liking. That was something he knew was going to be an argument as soon as his wife came ashore.

Cutter Pike greeted his wife with all the courtesy of a middle-aged Ironborn. Daenerys was clearly annoyed but held her tongue after the man gave a much more sincere condolences to Jorah Mormont about his father’s death.

“So, as it stands my men are to take the six castle between East Watch and Castle Black, is that correct?” Daenerys asked.

“That is correct? There is already free folk manning all of them, but they’ve been informed that your army will come and be taking command.”

“Freefolk?” Daenerys said turning to Jorha Mormont.

“Wildlings, people from the other side of the Wall.” He replied before turning to Robb. “But I can’t imagine why you thought it was a good idea to let them South of the Wall.”

“My brother convinced me that it would be wiser to allow them to aid us rather than allow them to be added to the armies of the dead. While I was not thrilled with the idea, in the end, his point was hard to argue. I’ve made them citizens of the realm so long as they keep the king’s peace and laws.” He then turned back to his wife. “Given your experience leading the Dothraki, I doubt you should have much trouble getting them inline.”

“Quite” She replied in a surprisingly civil tone. “Now if you care to tell me why you sent 3,000 men south instead of west?”

And there is was. “Well it’s closer to 2,000 but to answer your question they were sent to man Karhold and act as a safeguard in the event that your Dothraki decide to turn their eyes South.”

“Are you accusing me of trying to double-cross you?! Because from my perspective you’re the only one who’s preparing for infighting!”

“I have accused you of nothing. I simply took precautions for the less honorable men among your army. I have no reservations what so ever for the Unsullied or the Dornish in your army to keep to your word.”

“And what assurance do I have that this isn’t the set up to an ambush?”

“What! Was my daughter not sufficient!?” He snapped.

“Your Grace, If I may say, I have faith in the word of Robb Stark. Northerners hold to their honor very tightly.” Ser Barristan said.

“Fine. If Ser Barristan will vouch for this than I will accept it.”

“There was one other thing,” Robb said before she could lead. “I received word that the maester Aemon of Castle Black was close to his end. I was requested to ask if you would head to Castle Black to see him before he passes.”  
“For what purpose should I see some random maester.”

“Because you and he are the last of what remains of House Targaryen.”

“What?” She asked, genuinely confused.

“Aemon Targaryen was the uncle of your great-grandfather King Aegon the V.

“And way I just now informed of this?” Her confusion now switching to anger.”

“I myself was just informed of it recently. Had I know-

She walked out before he had a chance to finish his statement.

 

* * *

 

“Your Grace, I think it’s unwise to go alone. We could escort you ourselves in a small party that would move with all haste.” Ser Barristan pleaded.

“And how long do you think that will take.”

“Three days. At the most.”

“In three days my last living relative might be dead. I’m not going to risk it.”

“But Your Grace” Jorha interrupted. “ Drogon is not fully healed. He took grave damages in the battle. If you were to lose control or forced to land you might be stranded out there or possibly killed.”

“I’m not going to argue about this. I’m leaving.”

“I think they have a point, Your Grace,” Robb said as he approached the group. Winter has finally come and the nights here, outside of a castle can be dangerous. You should at least take one of your men in case you are forced to land.”

Daenerys looked her husband straight in the eyes. “And why do you care Stark? It seems like it would be to your advantage come to my end on this journey?”

“Perhaps in the long run.” He replied truthfully. “But you are the only thing keeping the Dothraki and Dornish in line. If you where to parish Prince Oberyn might place the blame on me.”

“How thoughtful of you.” She said before heading towards Drogon.

Jorah, Barristan, and Robb followed her trying to get her to change her mind.  
“I would implore you to listen to your councilors, Your Grace,” Robb said as she mounted her giant Dragon.

Daenerys turned her head and smirked. “If you are truly that concerned with my safety than you are more than welcome to join me.”

“That’s not what I was suggesting.” He replied dryly. “I just think it wise if you took Ser Barristan or Ser Jorah.”

“Ser Jorah and Ser Mormont are my most trusted general and are in charge of leading my armies. And after all, you are my husband. Did you not promise before the seven to protect me?”

Even for someone like Robb, it was not hard for him to understand her intentions. She wanted to make sure that he couldn’t organize his arm why she was indisposed.

“And you trust me enough to be away from your own army. To allow me alone with you on your dragon?” He asked genuinely curious if she had taken Ser Barristan’s words to heart.

“Tell my Stark. Did you fear for your safety when you had that horse size wolf beside you?” She asked with a smug smile.

Well, he supposed that was his answer.

Oldtown

Sam’s eyelids began to grow heavy has continued you look over his most recent book.

“Sam! Sam! Sam!!!” Killed yelled as she brought him back to consciousness. “Maybe we should head to bed. You’ve been at this all day.”

“Don’t wait up on me. I should be done in another hour. I want to finish this book before I go to bed.” He replied as he began to refocus on the pages.”

“Well let me get you some tea then.”

“Thank you, that would be lovely.”

He turned his attention back towards his book. It was a rather boring journal from High Septon Maynard. Though there was one interesting thing about it. Apparently, Rhaegar Targaryen had discussed dreams he was having, with the High Septon. Rhaegar had been obsessed with the prophecy of the prince who was promised. He had originally thought it himself but later in life believed it was his son Aegon. Well, he was wrong about it son but there’s no doubt that dark times are upon us and that we need a savor.

“Gilly do we have any of that pigeon pie left?”

“I think you have more important matters at hand.” A strange voice said.

Sam’s eyes darted up. Standing at the entrance he saw a tall man with curly black hair and a crooked nose holding a knife next to Gilly’s throat.

Sam was paralyzed in fear. Even if he could take this stranger in a fight he knew there was no way he could save Gilly. “What do you want?” He managed to say.

“Nothing of any great importance to you. A friend of mine told me that on your little expedition North of the Wall you returned with a horn. I want it.”

Sam looked at the man in confusion. But it doesn’t even work. What possible use could it be for you.”

“Does that matter right now?” He answered as he poked the knife further into Gilly's throat.

“Fine! Just stopped.” He cried. He turned to his bag and gathered the horn ghost had found buried at the fist of the first men. He walked towards the man and handed the horn to him.

As the stranger extended his hand to grab the horn Gilly saw an opportunity and bit the hand holding a knife to her throat. The dropped the knife and Gilly managed to get free. Not a second later Sam had grabbed the sword next to his table and charged the man with it. She had hoped the surprise mixed with the fact that he was unarmed would have given Same the advantage but the man was clearly skilled and gained control of the situation. She knew if she didn’t do something they would all be killed.

She grabbed the lamp Sam had been using to read with a threw it on the stranger. The fire quickly spread across his cloke. He tore the thing off quickly and threw it on the table catching most of the books of fire. The fire quickly spread across the room causing the man to retreat out the window.

“We need to get Sam,” Sam yelled.

* * *

 

Robb stepped off the dragon as soon as the beast was on the ground. Lacking all sense of kingly presence he fell to his knees thanking the old gods and new that he had survived. He could hear Daenerys laughing at his misfortune but he couldn’t be bothered to care as he struggled to keep the contents of his stomach down. Man was not made to fly in the skies atop these creatures. The fact that his new wife took such joy out of the whole ordeal only solidified the idea that many held in that the Valyrian where something other than regular men.

He heard Daenarys approach him as he tried to regain his composure.

“Hurry up. I don’t want to be in the cold any longer than I have to.” Her tone was softer, due in no small part to seeing him brought so low, but he could hear her malice for him returning.  
They walked over to the castle gate and were greeted by a member of the knight’s watch named Pip. “Your Graces.” He said, without a bow. “Your brother said you’d be here… though he didn’t tell any of us you’d be atop a dragon.” He said still in awe of the massive creature laying down nearly 100 feet from the walls of the castle.

“It was kind of a last-minute decision. If you would please take us to my brother.

Pip escorted them towards the king's tower. Before they entered Ghost came upon him and nearly knocked him over. “It’s good to see you too.” He said, sad that Greywind could have been reunited with his brother. Ghost eventually got off of him but to his worry went straight for Daenerys. To his relief instead of jumping on top of her, he merely sniffed her hand.

“It seems he likes you,” Robb noted.

The smile on her face quickly disappeared. “Let’s just get inside.”

“As you wish.”

They climbed the stairs of the king’s tower and entered the main chambers. Before him, he saw Jon sitting at a desk and Bran sitting in his wheelchair across from him.

“Robb,” Jon said excitedly as he got up to embrace him. To his sadness, Bran seemed indifferent to their brother’s arrival.

“It’s good to see you, Jon. Last time I was here you had 20,000 free folk that you didn’t know what to do with.” He jested.

“Aye. I do owe you for saving us back there. Though the free-folk seem to have kept peace in your absence. Most of them have taken up manning the castles along the Wall. Mance knows if we’re going to make it, it will have to be together.”

“O I almost forgot.” He said as he stepped aside. “This is my…wife.” The words still felt strange on his tongue. “Her Grace, Daenerys Targaryen.”

“I’m honored to have you here at the Wall, Your Grace. It’s been over 200 years since a Targaryen Queen has visited us. Though I do wish your visit came under better circumstances.”

“Thank you.” She replied in a polite tone. “Not to be dismissive but…I was told the maester of the castle is a relative of mine. I had hoped to meet him as soon as possible.” She finished in a far more saddened tone.

“Of course. I’m glad you came when you did, I fear he will not make it past the weak. We’ve been reading him reports about you and they seem to lift up his spirits. I know he will be delighted to see you. Pip will escort you to his chambers.”

Daenerys agreed, this time without complaint, and left the three brothers alone.  
“I’m sorry about what happened to Jeyne.” Jon said as soon as Daenerys had left.”

“Thank you,” Robb said trying to hold back his pain. “Though I was blessed with a healthy daughtered.”

“I had heard that Margaery is-

“I believe we have more pressing issues to discuss.” Bran interrupted.

Robb was taken aback by the bluntness of the statement but never the less agree and sat down in front of Jon’s desk to discuss battle plans.

* * *

 

Dany entered the maester's chambers slowly, unsure of what to expect. She saw the man, who was apparently her great grandfather’s uncle. As she approached it was clear to her eyes that he was not well. He was wrapped in blankets and was breathing heavily.

“Hello,” she said nervously.

“Who’s there!” The man asked confused.

“I’m Daenerys Targaryen. I was told you are part of my family.”

“Daenerys!” he cried out from his position from his bed. “I’ve prayed to the Seven that I would get to see you before the stranger came for me. It seems for once they agreed to answer my prayers.

“Please call me Dany. I have wanted to meet what was left of my family for so long. I was raised by my brother but towards the end the same madness that my father had seemed to consume him.”

“Yes, I'm sorry for what you have suffered. Rhaegar and I use to communicate, and he spoke regularly about your father’s madness. Though I never thought it would come to what it did. When I heard the news of what happened to your brother and his family I was at a loss. I was old, even back then, I wanted to leave to see if I could save what was left of my family, but my decision was made long ago.”

“So you knew my brother?”

“Yes,” He replied joyfully. “He got in contact with me when he was still young. Even as a boy he was brilliant. He confided to me that he believed he was part of an ancient Valyrian prophecy. The prince that was promised. Later in life, he came to believe that it was his son. But I think I know now. The Valyrian word for prince is neither male or female. For a thousand years, that mistranslation has made us blind. Now I see clearly. It is you who was the one that was prophesied. It was you who are to save us from what is to come.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there might need to be some backstory for this. I briefly mentioned it earlier but Stannis died at the Black Water so in this AU Robb was the one who save the Wall and incorporated the Wildlings into the North. Not all of the backstory has been planned out but it's loosely on a fanfic I started but never posted. A lot of my favorite idea get recycled. Also, I feel like I never mentioned this put the original motivation for this story came from Ojha who had a story called a wolf and his queens (honest to god I didn't just rip him off). I had written the barest outline for this story for personal amusement. Originally I wasn't going to post it because A) I didn't think I'd keep up with it and B) I thought it was a little over the top. I remember I got a comment a while back that said something to the effect that this story was trash and was just an excuse for Robb to fuck to queens. While I wouldn't put that in the summary I couldn't but think...well yea I mean what else did you think the point was. Regardless when I saw how well Ojha's came out I decided to go for it. Though his story was almost the opposite in which Dany was the main power player who needed Robb so sire an heir with another woman. It only had 7 chapter but it was really good. 
> 
> About this chapter specifically. Throughout this story, Robb has been the model of the infallible king who seems to always be in control. So some extent that is my own bias but also it works as a source of tension between him and dany. If he didn't seem like that the question would again come up "why the hell is Daenerys FUCKING Targaryen sharing power with this guy. Though I know some of you felt annoyed that Dany seemed to be the only losing her cool or being annoyed in the story, notably the wedding chapter. So finally I wrote Robb's air of kingliness being destroyed on his first dragon ride. And lastly that brings me to them riding on Drogon together. I want to know what y'all think. It felt both forced and kinda cheesy but I really needed that scene to happen. Even if they still don't like each other it's the first time their alone together and it demonstrates Dany's playful side. I tried really hard to force a justification on Dany's part.


End file.
